Remember Everything: Deidara's Past
by DeidaraxNeko
Summary: Deidara finds Sasori dead along side his parents and remembers his own past. Later he finds Sasori is alive and he may not be as alone as he thinks. SasoDei/DeiSaso Violence, profanity, yaoi over tones.


The blond male stood there, blankly staring down at the redheaded man that lay dead on the ground. Two wooden parents lay next to the younger looking male. It sent Deidara back, back to his days before the Akatsuki; before Sasori.

His mother, sweet mommy dearest, she was truly the light of his life. Blond, just like him, had blue eyes too. If the other members had seen her, they would know Deidara looked nothing like a girl. Her soft smile, bright eyes, she only had love for her little bomber. His father, a tall, muscular man, blond as well, though his hair much more dirty, a buzz cut look. The bomber's father was quite the opposite of him; in looks and personality.

At first, Deidara might come off crude and cocksure just like his father; but if you got to know him, you would see the side his mother influenced in him. Yes, as a young adult Deidara often acted like his father. A man that could only have perfection, all else was worthless. A tough man; with no need for many feelings. A careless man, who didn't care for anyone or much of anything. The blond often took on the same façade. Anything less than his perfect, beautiful art was garbage, his partner died in battle? So what!

Under the surface, his mother had likewise affected him. She had been a kind and gentle woman, one who lived solely for her husband and son. His mother had loved him no matter what. She had always forgiven him for any mistake, she was there for him when he needed comforting, she was even there when his father disowned him- right from birth.

Yes, Deidara's father disliked his son ever since he had seen the boy. He had loved his wife and was thrilled when they found out she was pregnant. He was even happier when he heard he was to have a son. But then he SAW Deidara. Why did his boy have mouths on his hands? Why was he a freak! His mother and father were normal! He accused his wife of cheating on him; and no matter how much she insisted Deidara was his, and that she loved him too much to do such a thing, he refused to believe her. He didn't want to believe her. How his son be such a fuck up!

As Deidara grew up, he became more and more aware that his father hated him. It broke his heart; what did he do to upset his dad so much? The young boy tried everything to please his father: he was always polite, he was helpful, he drew his daddy pictures and made him sculptures. But everything he did just seemed to make his father hate him more. Deidara loved his father so much, why couldn't he make his father love him?

When the young blond found out his dad liked soccer, Deidara tried out for the team his school had. During a game, the poor boy was injured by another male who was cheating. Instead of being crossed with the offending player, Deidara's father was mad at him.

"Another thing you've ruined for me." Dei distinctly remembered his father saying, spitting at him. Being so young, he began to cry. The loving mother that had always been there for him held him close and carried him the long way home, since her husband had left without them.

As if it wasn't enough to take his frustration out on his young boy, he took it out on his wife as well. Often times she would have bruises and cuts riddling her body. This poor excuse of a man's physical violence extended to Deidara when his angel-his mother- wasn't home. Teeth were pulled from his hand mouths, hair was pulled and harshly cut ("Men shouldn't have long hair, you faggot!" Was yelled at this unfortunate little boy), punches thrown at his face and stomach.

It came to an end when Deidara was twelve. His beloved mother died for him. In a fit of violence, the tormenter was beating his son mercilessly. The demon was hit on the head with a rolling pin, lashing out now at his wife, the one who had tried to attack him. The rolling pin struck her in the head several times with aggressive blows. Soon blood pooled on the floor as her soul left the body. Satisfied with his kill, the demon left Deidara alone to cry over his mother's body.

Shortly after that he blew up his home, along with most of village. The distraught teen ran away, and met the Akatsuki. He was forced into it, with a male that looked 15 named Sasori being his partner. The blue eyed bomber had grown attached to his puppet, and loved him deeply. But he knew the cold male would never love him back. Just as long as Deidara had him, he wasn't alone, so he was happy.

Deidara snapped back from his memories when he realized he was sobbing violently. He fell to his knees and pulled Sasori's body to his, hugging it tightly.

"Danna… Why did you have to leave me, yeah? You left me all alone…" The bomber cried into the crook of his Danna's neck.

Why did he always fail everyone he loved? He had failed in protecting his beloved mother, he failed at making his father proud, and he had failed in returning in time to save the man he loved!

Deidara sniffed and carefully set the body of his lover down. Getting up, he began to bomb everything around them.

"This is all your fault, dad, hm! I'll burn everything down before I let you win! I will never forgive you, un! I can't!" Madness took over the blond as he blew up everything in sight. Soon enough, he had used too much chakra and blacked out.

When he came to, he shot up, gasping. The first words out of his mouth were, "Danna?". Deidara looked to his sides. He was now back in one of the Akatsuki's bases. The blond man sprung up and out the door, looking for Sasori. The puppeteer's room should be to the left of his. He opened the door, knowing if Sasori was inside he would be annoyed that Deidara hadn't knocked.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" A monotone voice asked from behind him. "Danna!" The blond bomber cried and spun around and hugged the puppet lovingly. "You didn't leave me… Thank you.." he whispered in Sasori's ear.

The puppet master took Deidara back to his own room and tried to leave when said blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a hug. "What do you think you're-" The redhead was cut off by lips colliding with his. After a moment he returned the kiss. From what he heard on the battle field in his half conscience state, the blond had a just a rough of a past as him. And, maybe now, they would no longer be walking alone…


End file.
